Memories
by Sweet Blood Vampire
Summary: Yami wants to make some memories with Yugi. For B.E.D's contest.


Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh nor LoveLess. only the little ideas in my head. And also, I don't own Hoobastank's Inside of you. This is also for Black Egyptian Dragon's contest.

_"Soubi? You were Seimei's friend right? Are you free right now? Will you make some memories with me?" _

"Memories, huh? Hmmm..."

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuugiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! will you make memories with me?" Yami asked his partner in 'crime' Yugi Mouto.

"What? Memories?! D-Do y-y-you m-mean sex?" The smaller boy asked. He had tri-colored hair in the shape of a star, black and red with golden bangs like lightning rods. He had the most adorable 'Please-adopt-me-I'm-sooooo-chibi!' violet eyes you had ever seen, even thought he was already eighteen.

"No, Aibou. Memories." Yami said holding up a camera. He looked just like Yugi but only slightly taller, had a deeper almost Egyptian voice, and instead of his lightning bangs falling down they were spiked up. He didn't have Yugi's adorable chibi eyes, instead he had these powerful penetrating 'see-right-though-to-your-soul' deep violet eyes.

"Uh...sure, Yami. We'll go wherever you want." Yugi replied a bit thrown off.

"Just gimme half an hour to change and clean up the shop a bit." He said as he smiled and walked up the stairs.

Exactly half an hour later Yugi came down the stairs to a smiling Yami and a sparkling clean shop.

"Yami! Thanks for cleaning the shop." Yugi said grabbing his jacket.

"Anything for you Aibou." Yami said trailing behind locking up the shop as they left.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The two went all over Domino together taking as many pictures as Yami wanted. They stopped at a few parks and talked and just hung out. They ate ice cream at i Sweet Heaven /i 's and Yami was able to take a picture of Yugi with Strawberry ice cream on the tip of his nose, trying to lick it off. Next they went to the mall, and Yugi was able to convince Yami to try some underwear on from i Victoria's Secret /i ; so you KNOW he's planning to use that a blackmail in the future.

"Yami, where do you want to go now?" Yugi asked linking his arm with Yami's as the walked the streets of downtown Domino.

"I know, lets go that Karaoke Bar!" Yami said pointing to i World's Karaoke /i not far from where they were.

"Sound's like a plan!" Yugi said smiling.

They walked in and went to room number 39(Yami Paid). After singing a few songs and um...attempting to sing; if you can even call it that, a few select songs Yami went up and dedicated one song to the one and only other person in the room, Yugi.

As the song started, they lights dimmed, and Yami started to 'Lean-wid-it' and 'Rock-wid-it' as some would say, catching Yugi's attention and fixating him to Yami and the song.

Even though the song was in English and they were in Japan, Yami sang the song perfectly, but he did make a b i slight /b /i change in the lyrics. Instead on singing the part where it says "...foreword, Miss," he changed it to 'Aibou'. When the song was over Yugi was stuck speechless with a very noticeable blush on his face. Yami walked back over to Yugi with a very satisfied smirk on his face.

"I think we should be getting back to home now, Aibou." Yami said holding out his hand.

"Um...Y-y-yeah." Yugi said grabbing his coat and taking Yami's hand.

LxLxLxLxLxLxLxLxLxLxLxLx

When they reached home they got ready for bed and did all the usual 'before-bed' rituals. Instead of Yugi sleeping in his own room, Yami pulled him into his (Yami's) room. But before Yugi could abject, he was quickly silenced with a kiss. Of course that simple kiss escalated into that very song that Yami sang, and they made love.

"Yami?" a very sleepy Yugi asked.

"Yes, Yugi?" Yami said looking lovingly down at his smaller lover.

"I love you." Yugi said closing his eyes letting sleep slowly take over.

"I love you too." Yami replied kissing his Aibou's forehead. But just as sleep was about to take over both boys Yami whispered into the night.

"I love you, I love our memories that we made, and I love the way you move when I'm inside of you." And with that...Yugi punched him and went to sleep.


End file.
